


Achilles Come Down

by agentg23



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bridge - Freeform, Character Death, Emotional, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad Ending, Streaming, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentg23/pseuds/agentg23
Summary: Wilbur had been planning this for a while, but would he be able to go through with it? One wrong move and the world soon knew about his plans, there was no coming back from this...I will add a alt happy ending soon, lmk if you would want to see it.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Sapnap & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Achilles Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ABOUT SUICIDE, PLEASE DONT READ IF THAT MAKES YOU UPSET! THIS IS A VENT FIC  
> 2/19 - i fixed the formatting, also havent been feeling great so the updates gonna be in the next few days sorry

It was cold. Wilbur should have expected that given it was two in the morning in January, but he didn’t bring a jacket. He hadn’t brought anything besides his wallet and his phone. The walk was long but he didn't mind. His plan was going how it should, and soon he would be happy. He missed the feeling.  
Wilbur sat on the rail, hidden by a post from the distant passing cars. They were each their own small world, all unaffected and unknowing by what he was planning to do. He turned his head away, staring into the dark water below him. This was it.  
In a small moment of panic he didn't want to be alone. He needed someone here, someone needed to know what he was doing. Cold fingers scrambled for his phone, numbly tapping his phone awake. Who would be awake right now? Phil? Niki? There was a group call going on in the DSMP Discord, maybe someone there would care. Probably not, but Wil was desperate for someone’s voice. He joined the call, and the tinny voices of his friends filled the silent air.

“-hunt! It’s going to be something you haven't….Did someone join the call?”

Dream. Wilbur’s heart sank as he heard the others in the call start calling his name. This was a mistake, he shouldn't have called, he shouldn't have called-

“Will? You okay man?”

The man in question choked back a sob as he realized he had been ranting aloud. He could hear people asking him questions, but they only fell upon the deaf ears of the crying man. He hunched over the rails, gripping his hair as he cried. God why hadn’t he just thrown himself over the edge of the bridge while he had the chance.

A loud jolt of voices interrupted his thoughts, all clamouring for an answer.

“Will?! I ended the stream, where are you?”

Wilbur’s blood ran cold when he realized he had said that out loud, broadcasting to the world a moment of pure self. There was a reason he never showed how he really was on streams or in videos he knew the world would hate him, throw him aside and abandon him. He spent years building a front, putting up walls to block out how he felt. Before he knew it he was pushing his friends behind the same walls. Now they all knew. 

“Wil? Hey man, can you hear me? I’m going to need you to breathe for me okay? Listen to my voice and follow it. In and out alright?”

The voice felt warm in the cold air, and Wilbur tried to listen to it. It felt like hours before he could breathe normally, a few broken sobs interrupting. 

“That’s good. Wilbur are you okay? Where are you?”

Wilbur was still on the rails, dangerously close to slipping. But that's not what he was going to tell Nick. 

“I’m outside. On the bridge.”

Nick ignored the small gasps coming from the call, now full of server members. 

“Which bridge?”

“The one by the cemetery. Ironic isn’t it?”

George muttered something, and you could hear him shut his front door and start running. Wilbur knew he didn’t have long. 

“I’m sorry.”

Nick quickly shut that down, not letting the man get another word in. 

“No Wilbur, you have nothing to apologize for. If you really want to apologize, say it to my face. Stay with us to tell me in person.”

Wilbur let out a wet laugh, shaking his head. That wasn’t going to happen. 

“I don't even know why I called. What kind of a shit plan is that? Joining a call only to say I’m going to kill myself? Dick move,” he mumbled, trailing off. A new voice spoke up this time, stopping Nick from responding. 

“Wil? Bud?”

Phil. Oh god not Phil. He could handle anyone else, but any of the SBI could talk him out of this. He needs to do this.

“Phil?”

“Hey man. Can you do me a favor?”

Wil nodded, only to remember Phil couldn't see him. 

“Yea?”

“Can you get down off the bridge?”

No, no he could not. He planned for this, he wrote letters, cleaned his house, left his dog in David’s care, everything. He didn’t come this far, exposing himself on livestream and to all his friends for him to stop now. 

“Afraid I can’t Dadza. I’m here for a reason you know,” he said. He grabbed the post behind him, pulling himself up. The handrail was skinny and his feet slipped a little bit as he gained his bearings. He tilted forward, keeping one hand on the post and one on the phone. As he stared into the black mass below him he could hear someone speak up. 

“Wilby?”

Wilbur felt like he had taken a train to the chest, nearly slipping off the railing. He thought Tommy was asleep, he told him he had gone to sleep. What was he doing here?

“Toms?”

There was a small noise of someone crying before Tommy started talking again. 

“Wilby what are you doing?”

“Tom you can't be here, I can't do this with you here. I can't die knowing you…,” he rambled, trailing off when his brain stopped focusing. 

“That’s the point Wilbur. If we can’t talk you out of it maybe he can,” whispered Karl. For the first time since joining the call Wilbur looked at the screen of his phone, seeing almost every person on the server in the call. Niki, Fundy, Sam, Quackity...everyone. His gut churned as he realized he was losing time. 

“George ETA?”

“I’m almost there. It’s the bridge near Delancy’s right? Three or four minutes,” George said. Wilbur could hear the background sound of a car, and knew it would talk about 5 minutes for him to get there due to construction down the street. He knew if he was going to do this it would have to be soon, but was he ready to let go? His hand left the pole behind him, scuffed shoes squeaking as they shifted on the rail. The call had started talking, full of worried voices and people asking questions. Wilbur was grateful that he had fallen out of attention so what he was about to do. Without saying a word he hit the end call. His phone was still full of notifications, presumably from the fallout behind Dream’s stream. 

A call lit up his screen, but Wilbur just shoved his phone in his pocket. He had pushed past their persuasion once, but he wasn't strong enough to do it twice. He couldn’t go back and hear their voices, full of worry and care. He didn't deserve that love. He is close to getting what he deserved to be. Dead, floating at the bottom of the water. Gone to the world and finally let free. People would move on fast and soon he would be forgotten, just like he expected. He took one last shuddering breath, lifting his head up to bask in the moonlight and stars one last time. He mumbled a quiet goodbye, a small departure shoved into the open world. 

He let his body finally tip forward, twisting to face up as he fell. For a brief moment he felt like he was weightless, unsuspended in the cold Brighton air. Then he hit the water. He was immediately soaked through, put into shock by the icy water. Alarms screamed in his head, but he pushed them aside to let his body sink lower. He exhaled, watching the bubbles of air float up to the surface. His body jolted as his lungs filled with murky river water and his head was feeling fuzzy. He didn’t try to fight the black clouding his eyes, letting go over his heavy limbs and falling asleep, confident he wouldn’t be waking up.


End file.
